One Dance
by twiliunicorn
Summary: Sumia had been one to fantasize about dancing the night away at a grand ball. However when the opportunity to make this dream a reality presents itself, she remembers one important detail: she can't dance. [Sumia/Frederick with a little bit of Chrom/F!MU] [Oneshot]


**_A/N: This is actually the first fanfiction I've written for FE:A, so try to forgive me for anything that isn't 100% in-character. Constructive criticism is welcome, and I've probably missed a typo or two somewhere in here.. Regardless, enjoy~_**

* * *

_The war between Plegia and Ylisse was finally done. Each side-and its allies-withdrew their forces and returned to tend to their wounds and mourn the dead and dying. Plegia would be tasked with crowning a new monarch as The Mad King had no descendants or named heirs, and Ferox would recieve their monetary compensation for lost troops and resources. _

_ Ylisse-despite its victory-still suffered similar damage. Entire towns had to be rebuilt, women became widows, children became orphans, and even the surviving soldiers were faced with a life that would never quite be the same. _

_ However the largest loss was felt in the death of the Exalt-who sacrificed her own life so that others might have the opportunity to live. Prince Chrom-who was next in line for the throne- refused the title out of respect for his late sister._

_ However dark those days were, the Prince hoped to provide hope for his people by finally marrying the woman who had promised to wait for him._

It was nice to see House Ylisse's ballroom back in use after a long period of disuse. There wasn't much time for extravagance and merrymaking with enemies lurking around every corner and war lingering on the doorstep. Lords and Ladies from all parts of the world came to congratulate Chrom and his new wife-Robin-The Sheperds' head Tactician. Naturally all members of the militia were invited to the wedding, and the grand reception that followed. All of them happy to see that their commander had made the decision to marry one of their own.

Robin herself spent more time dancing with her comrades than her new husband, which eventually left her tragically worn out. In fact, all members of the Shepherds seemed to be in high spirits, drinking, dancing, (or in the case of Gauis and Stahl, eating) the night away. All except one, however.

The young pegasus knight kept mostly to herself during the evening, sighing wistfully as couples waltzed by her to whatever music the orchestra was playing. Sumia had been happy to attend the event (and even happier when Robin and Lissa collaborated with the royal tailor to find each female Shepherd the perfect dress for the occasion), but suddenly felt like a fish out of water now that the awaited night had arrived.

Sumia had dreamed of attending grand balls with charming princes and handsome aristocrats when she was small, but the dream actually turned out to be considerably more intimidating. Even the dress of muted pinks and lavendery purples became a liability with all its layers of ruffles beneath the outer layer of silk creating ideal conditions for tripping. At least the dainty satin slippers weren't high-heeled like many of the others had received, and were much easier to walk in. It filled her with jealously to see Olivia wearing slippers with heels five inches long and still managing to dance with utmost grace and ease. In fact, it wasn't only a fear of stumbling that kept her from dancing. She had never danced, and hadn't the courage to make an attempt at improvising.

And so she sat in a velvet chair in the shadows, constantly looking at the door for an opportunity to slip out, hoping that no one was looking at her in case she stumbled and fell during her escape. Just as Sumia prepared to scurry away, a familiar voice reached her ears.

"Are you alright, milady?"

Sumia looked up, and found herself locking eyes with Frederick, a look of concern upon the Knight's face. He was dressed in the formal attire of a high-ranking military officer, looking almost even more polished, handsome and-well-_princely_ than Chrom himself.

She was caught off guard, and found herself scrambling to put together a sentence. It still felt strange that he insisted on addressing her as'milady', especially when he excelled in setting the butterflies in her stomach aflutter.

"I-I was just..." _Come on Sumia!_ She thought, _compose yourself and talk to him like a normal human being!_ "I was actually wondering wether or not I latched the stable door when I was on feed duty his evening. I was thinking about double-checking just in case." she laughed nervously, "wouldn't want to repeat the incident from last week."

Frederick seemed to sense that she wasn't telling the truth. "The stablehands would have done so if you had forgotten. You've nothing to worry about." He took a seat next to her and placed a reassuring hand over her's, causing warmth to rise to her face. "Now tell me what truly ails you."

_There's no sense in hiding it_,_ he can read me like a book._ Sumia thought, finally giving in. "I want to dance but-well-I can't. And it's sort of been my dream to have my Cinderella moment, you know? Have just one really memorable dance with a handsome prince or kni-I-ah... I'm rambling, aren't I?"

Just thinking of her fantasies filled her with embarrassment. They always took the same course whenever they played out in her mind. She would arrive at the ball, astounding everyone with her radiance and dancing with a prince the entire night before he demanded her hand in marriage. The prince always happened to look like whoever she was infatuated with at the time, and in its most recent iteration the prince looked very much like the man sitting beside her.

Frederick stood, chuckling softly. "I believe that I've a solution to your problem." Without warning, he took her hand and led her out to where couples were preparing themselves for the next number. The break in the music providing ample time for him to whisk her away to the very center of the ballroom-making it impossible for her to escape without being noticed.

"B-but I told you! I don't know how to dance!" Sumia protested, panic rising up inside of her. _Gods... I'll look like such a fool... And in front of him, no less..._

"Which is precisely why I'll be doing the dancing for both of us." Frederick replied, "now just step up onto my feet."

"What?" She asked, making sure that she heard him right.

"Step onto my feet. Trust me, you're light as a feather and most certainly won't hurt me at all-if that's what worries you."

Reluctantly Sumia did as Frederick asked, and allowed him to position her arms. One rested upon his right shoulder, and the other was being held securely by his left hand. She focused on controling her breathing in an attempt to calm down, but all was for naught when his right hand rested just above her hip.

The music suddenly resumed with a slow, romantic tune. Something that was fortunately rather easy to dance to.

The idea was actually rather clever. Frederick did all of the footwork, and her skirt was full and long enough to hide what was actually going on. At a distance, they just looked like a couple dancing particularly close.

Sumia wasn't entirely sure what she was supposed to do now that they were actually doing it.. Make conversation? Look up at him? He didn't seem to be doing anything other than holding her and moving his feet.

The song wore on and Sumia finally began to pick up on the pattern in their movements. Even for someone as inexperienced in dance as she was, it seemed easy enough to try. _Here goes nothing..._ She thought to herself as she stepped down from his feet.

Frederick smiled at her reassuringly, and Sumia found herself feeling more confident. She wasn't worried about tripping over her dress or missing a step or people looking at her. She was finally living her fantasy, even if there wouldn't be a marriage proposal at the end of the night.

And as suddenly as it began, the song ended, and most of the pairs broke away to find new partners or refreshments. Sumia remained standing in front of Frederick, flush-faced and not quite sure what to do, though she was relieved to notice a hint of pink in his cheeks as well.

"Thank you so much..." Was the only thing she could think to say.

"It was a pleasure, milady. You danced so well I could scarcely believe you've never done this before." Frederick continued to hold her hand, even well after the song had ended. He raised it to his lips and kissed it gently. "And if you still wish to leave, then I bid you goodnight."

"G-goodnight..." Sumia stammered as her hand lowered to her side.

Frederick bowed slightly and walked away to speak with Chrom about some matter or another, and Sumia knew this was the highlight of her entire night. Her dance with Frederick left her in a state she couldn't quite describe-like the pesky nervous butterflies in her stomach, but pleasant somehow.

So she scurried through the ballroom, pushing her way through the crowd and past the guards that stood at the entrance. It wasn't until she had crossed corridors and courtyards to reach the barracks before she finally let out an excited squeal. In her excitement, Sumia spun around, deciding to give herself at least one proper twirl in her Cinderella dress before she finally went to bed.

But by some cruel twist of fate, one foot caught on the other, and she tumbled gracelessly to the floor. That was when she did something she had never done after falling before-she laughed. The ball had been just perfect enough.


End file.
